turiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Cisca
Man should not fear the unknown, for that is something which can not be controled. Rather, what we should be very fearful of, is that which lies in plain sight, yet within are raised thoughts of villany, and tyranny, masked by a guise of good intentions, and a false reassurance of good will. What humanity should fear most, is nothing more than it's own twisted ambitions - Njord Bystrom An Ambitious beginning Cisca was founded in the middle of the Rishelm civilwar, a war spanning 200 years, and engulfing 3 nations. It ended with the destruction of the Varangian Guard, a viking like culture, and the Rotharian Empire, the largest, and oldest nation around at the time. This led to the Vessonian Republic becoming the dominating force in Rishelm. Cisca, a corporation founded a wartime Shadow Fall (Capital of the Rotharian Empire), and it aided the Empire in it's war with Vessa, while the whole time it was sinking it's teeth deep into the Empire's GDP, buying up numerous small businesses, and eventualy controling over half of the nation's economy. Come the end of the war, Cisca's control of the economy, and it's deep political ties prevented Vessa from disbanding the corporation, or risk economic, and political ruin. All they could do was try to prevent them from growing. But nothing could stop Cisca. They eventualy evolved into a conglomerate, consuming many smaller organizations in Shadow Fall, and Uskulyeo (The Vessonian capital, and largest city on earth). This ultimately led to Cisca literally "owning" the Vessonian Republic, with grasp of over 60% of the nation's economy. Attempts to break the corporation up as a monopoly were rejected by the majority senate of the Republic, of whom half were registered members of Cisca. It kept growing, until it grasped nearly all of the nation, at around 90% economic control, they seized complete control of the senate, and even put their newly appointed "Grand Admiral", or military leader, as Vice Roy of the Republic. After a council vote, Vessa was disolved, and Rishelm was declared territory of Corporatist Cisca. The military was replaced by Cisca's CP's, or Corporate Police. Yurei Miroslav, the first Vice Roy, and first Grand Admiral launched Cisca's first war, with the Elven Kingdoms located to the south. The war lasted only 10 years, which by Rishelm standards, was nothing. The 3 Elven Kingdoms (Desert, Jungle, Mountain) surrendered. Cisca slowly began to convert their lands by clearing the jungles, and flattening the mountains. Their goal was to use the Elves as a form of cheap labor. This wasn't the last war Cisca would fight though. Their toughest war was yet to come; and this time they would be battling the gods themselves. The Shroud War When Njord Bystrom escaped Rishelm, and entered Turius, the barrier known as the shroud collapsed, allowing passage between Rishelm and turius again. Cisca seized the opportunity, and sailed over to Rishelm in massive amounts. They landed on the beaches around Meridia, and laid seige to the city. Within the day they had captured it. They later fought a battle outside the city against the Asari, and won a decisive victory. In the battle, Zahid Asif was killed, leaving his son Anas Asif the acting Pharoan of the Asarid Empire. He rallied the humans, and united them under a single banner for the first time in Turisian history, but even that was not enough. Cisca eventualy laid siege to Banjaar, killing Anas and the defenders. At the end of the war, Cisca was left the unchallenged rulers of Turius. There was only a small resistance force, nothing that could threaten Cisca though. 200 years later, the resistance grew in size and power, and in an act of rebellion, took the old Asarid capital of Banjaar back. This angered Cisca, who decided to test their new weapon, the Ion Cannon, on the resistance capital, an old, abandoned Asarid town called Ikana. The Cannon reduced the city to rubble, but added with the weakened atmosphere, and left over radiation from the collapse of the shroud, sent the entire world, Turius and Rishelm included, spiraling into an apocalypse. Now, Cisca and the resistance are battling over Banjaar and Meridia, while also fending off the Rhot, a race of irradiated humans, driven mad by their hatred of their creators, Nanite Technologies, whom were the direct competitors to Cisca.